1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray apparatus of the type used to produce an x-ray shadowgraph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to prepare x-ray shadowgraphs using a slotted diaphragm by scanning a line-shaped detector array with a fan-shaped x-ray beam, by causing the x-ray beam to move across a predetermined measurement field while also moving the detector array. An x-ray shadowgraph of a subject in the scanned measuring field can then be reconstructed from the electrical output signals of the detector array. A disadvantage of this known technique is that a relatively large number of mechanical parts must be moved in synchronism with each other, including at least the detector array as well as a slotted diaphragm for gating the x-ray beam. In order to retain an optimum anode angle in the image-effective beam path, the x-ray radiator is usually also moved, i.e., rotated.